Conventionally, a vehicle operation device comprises a touch pad composed of a plurality of touch sensors arranged in a spork part of a steering wheel, a detection unit, a determination unit, and a control unit. The determination unit selects an operation entered based on a combination of gestures detected by the touch pad. The control unit controls a device such as a car navigation device based on a selected operation (See Patent Literature 1).